The Dragon King
by JediSpyro07
Summary: Spyro, the future Dragon King, is learning the ways of "The Cycle of Life" and its meanings. But when his uncle, Malefor, accuses Spyro of Ignitus's death, Spyro flees his home, never to return. Spyro forms a new life away with Blink and Kane and forgets his past. But when a wise Hermit comes from nowhere, it is up to Spyro to confront his past and take his place as Dragon King.
1. The Cycle of Life

Here it is again: The Dragon King for a third time. The first chapter is going to be called Cycle of Life instead of Circle of Life. Two times this story was deleted due some comments that were saying I was plagiarizing. I have changed words from the songs. Isn't that not enough? So, now I'm warning to some readers: if you have a negative review about this story, keep it to yourselves or otherwise don't read it. This fanmade story is supposed to be enjoying and happy, not a book based on a movie. This is total fanmade. If you have a problem, don't read it, ever.

This time I'm using a few cheetahs from Dawn of the Dragon instead of using Hunter. This is going to be mixed a few animals (and a few characters) from the Original series and with characters and places from the Legend of Spyro.

**I DON'T KNOW THE SPYRO CHARACTERS!**

**If you read this before and hated it, don't read it then.**

* * *

Cast:

Simba- Spyro (Legend of Spyro)

Mufasa- Ignitus (Legend of Spyro)

Scar- Malefor (Legend of Spyro)

Nala- Cynder (Legend of Spyro)

Timon and Pumbaa- Blink (Original Spyro) and Kane (Legend of Spyro)

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed- Gaul, Assassin, Arborick (all from Legend of Spyro)

Rafiki- the Hermit (Legend of Spyro)

Zazu- Sparx (Legend of Spyro)

Sarabi- Cho-Lei (Original Spyro)

Sarafina- Mrs. Shoutfire (Original Spyro)

* * *

Creatures from all over the Dragon Realms were being called by a dragon's roar. A sunrise marked the beginning of a new generation. Fairies, sheep, dogs, satyrs and fauns, pigs, dinosaurs, and a few cheetahs from all around the Realms were coming from their homelands and coming to see the new generation.

_From the moment we are born in a world unknown  
And flickering, walking into the light of the sun_

A baby llama was walking into the light of the sun with its mother. They both looked down a hill and saw a huge crowd walking to the south, and the both descend to the crowd.

_There are more to be seen than those that can ever be seen  
Lots to do than endlessly could be finished  
There's is too greatly to take as of here  
More to find than those that can never be discovered_

Larger animals were walking on behind smaller animals. Some were nearly stomped on.

_But with the sun setting over the sky  
Through an azure atmosphere  
Retains countless and minor on an endless cycle_

_It's the Cycle of Life  
And it keeps us all alive_

Over a hill lies the Dragon Temple where all animals are heading to. On a summit of the Temple, the Dragon King Ignitus where he stood proud and strong.A fierce, fire dragon stood, waiting for his subjects to come and see the new born prince. A dragonfly, Sparx, flew from behind and bowed down to Ignitus who then smiles at him.

_Over desolation and faith  
Under trust and friendship_

Then a cheetah was walking through the Hermit came walking (with the help of Hunter) through the crowd that had come to see the new son of Ignitus. Hunter had stayed at the Temple's steps as the Hermit went up climbed up to the Dragon Temple.

_Till we discover our reason  
On the trail undoing  
In the Cycle  
The Cycle of Life_

The Hermit and Ignitus both hugged each other and looked into a doorway into the Temple. A lone dragoness, Cho-Lei, was hanging to a small baby, purple showed the Hermit to his mate who then snugged their heads together.

The purple dragon was in his mother's Hermit wiggled the blue globe of his staff in front of the small, purple purple dragon tried to claw it with his small the Hermit pressed his thump against the blue globe and a blue paint went on his thump, which he put on the dragon's brow as a ceremonial that, the Hermit threw some lose sand of the baby dragon who then sneezes from it.

The Hermit then picked up the infant dragon and headed out of the Dragon Temple. Cho-Lei and Ignitus followed him thereafter. The Hermit went on the summit where he met Ignitus, he showed the dragon prince to the animals.

_It's the Cycle of Life_

Huge shouts and cries of joy ringed the atmosphere.

_And it keeps us all alive  
Over desolation and faith  
Under trust and friendship_

A ray of light from the sun showed from above the clouds, hovering over the Hermit and the dragon the animals then bowed to the future Dragon King

_Till we discover our reason  
On the trail undoing  
In the Cycle  
The Cycle of Life_

The Dragon King


	2. Malefor and Ignitus

Here is the chapter of Malefor and Ignitus.

**I DON'T KNOW THE SPYRO CHARACTERS!**

**If you read this before and hated it, don't read it then.**

* * *

In a cave that was not far from the Dragon Temple, a fodder chicken came pecking its way into the cave. From one stop to another, the chicken goggled and goggled in different places where it should not be. Suddenly it stopped and froze. The chicken sniffed the air and looked up.

A sudden dragon's foot stomped on the chicken. Slowly, the foot raised the chicken to a dragon's head.

It was Malefor, Ignitus's younger brother.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he asked the chicken. "You see I shall never be the Dragon King. And you shall never see the light of another day. Adieu." Malefor sticks out his tongue to eat the chicken.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" a voice interpreted Malefor's enjoyment.

Malefor turned quickly and only saw Sparx in the cave's entrance. He gave a light sign, holding the chicken under his claws, and asked "What do you want?"

"I'm here to announce that King Ignitus is on his way. So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

The chicken found a way out of Malefor's grip and ran out of the cave. "Now look you've made me lose my lunch."

Sparx. "Hah! You'll lose more than that when the Dragon King gets through with you. He's as mad as a sheep having its hair burnt by fire."

"Oh, I quiver with FEAR," said Malefor with an evil smile. He moved his head to Sparx.

"Now, Malefor, don't look at me that way. HELP!" Sparx tries to fly away but Malefor catches him in his mouth.

Malefor now had his lunch until…

"Malefor!" said a voice.

"Mm-hmm?" responded Malefor with a mouthful. He looked outside the cave and stood Ignitus.

"Drop him," ordered Ignitus.

"Impeccable timing, your majesty," said Sparx from Malefor mouth.

Malefor spits the dragonfly out, covered with saliva.

Sparx was completely slimed. "Eyyccch."

Malefor look sarcastically overjoyed to see his brother. "Why! If it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners."

"Cho-Lei and I didn't see you at the presentation of Spyro," stated Ignitus

"That was today?" asked Malefor, faking astonishment. "Oh, I feel simply awful." He scraps his claws on the rock wall.

Sparx cringes at the sound.

"It must have slipped my mind."

"Yes, well, as slippery as your mind is, as the king's brother, you should have been first in line!" said Sparx flying closely to Malefor's face.

Malefor clicks his teeth at Sparx, who has flown near his face. Sparx takes cover behind Ignitus's foreleg.

"Well, I was first in line," said Malefor, bending down to speak to Sparx. "Until that little scalyball was born."

"That "scalyball" is my son and your future king."

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy," said Malefor, turning and walking away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Malefor," warned Ignitus.

Malefor turns his head around and speaks, "Oh, no, Ignitus. Perhaps _you_ shouldn't turn _your_ back on me."

Ignitus Roars and literally jumps in front of Malefor, baring his teeth. "Is that a challenge?"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

"Pity! Why not?" asked Sparx.

Malefor first lookw at Sparx. "Well, as far as brains go, I got the dragon's share, but, when it comes to brute fire." Malefor stares at Ignitus. "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Malefor exits the cave.

"There's one in every family, sire," said Sparx, with a sign. "Four in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions." Sparx flies near Ignitus's face.

"What am I going to do with him?" asked Ignitus

"He'd make a very handsome wall display," answered Sparx.

"Sparx!" said Ignitus, chiding.

"And just think! Whenever he gets filthy, you could take him out and BURN him."

They both exit the cave, with Ignitus laughing.


	3. The Cheetahs

Here is the chapter that takes place in the cheetah village the day after. This chapter was shorter than I thought it would be.

**I DON'T KNOW THE SPYRO CHARACTERS!**

* * *

The following day had passed and a long, vast rain had erupted from out of nowhere. In the Valley of Avalar, the cheetahs in their village were building their houses in a corner of the valley. Hunter and Meadow went down the river to get some herbs. Their chieftain Prowlus and his bodyguards stood guard while the other cheetahs were working.

"You think the young dragon will be a great Dragon King?" asked one of Prowlus's bodyguards.

"I don't know. Only time will tell what the new prince may be destined to become," answered Prowlus.

* * *

At the river, Meadow and Hunter were gathering different herbs from different plants.

"Do you think the Dragon King's son will a good leader like his father?" asked Meadow.

I have no doubt Spyro will be a good ruler," answered Hunter. "Ignitus has always helped us in dark times. I'm sure Spyro will be great as him."

"What of the Hermit doing his presentation to the Dragon Realms? He is always alone and never leaves this place."

"The Hermit does look strange but that is what he really is."

* * *

A ways from the village and the river, behind a waterfall, and through a small-like canyon, the Hermit was painting the remembrance the previous morning. For years, he presented a newborn dragon hatchling. The Hermit was always a strange cheetah who lived away from the other cheetahs. For some cheetahs thought of him to be an outcast, some thought he was a stranger from a distant land, and others thought he was a spy from the dragons.

The Hermit never left his home unless it was a special event.

The Hermit was at his home painting a picture of the young dragon prince Spyro. In the final touches, he placed a purple crown on the dragon's forehead. "Spyro."


	4. Spyro and Ignitus

Here is the chapter of Spyro and Ignitus. Of course, the Morning Report.

**I DON'T KNOW THE SPYRO CHARACTERS!**

* * *

One day of an early dawn (some years later), Spyro (now an adventurous young dragon) got up and saw the near-light from the front entrance. He rushed back in the Temple to get his father up.

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go, wake up!" Spyro stumbled over some dragons.

"Oomph!" from some random dragons.

"Sorry!" said Spyro.

Spyro starts to wake the fire dragon. "Dad? Daad. Come on, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad ...

"Your son is awake," said Cho-Lei, over Spyro's endless noise of "Dad"s.

"Before sunrise, he's _your_ son," said Ignitus, sleepy.

"Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!" Spyro stars to tug at one of his father's horns. "Daa— Whoa!" Spyro loses his grip, and slips and crashes into something. He then comes running and hread-butts Ignitus.

Ignitus lays his sleepily on eyes his son.

"You promised!"

Ignitus sees his son's impatience. "Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up."

Simba: Yeah!

Ignitus yawns and gets up, leaving Cho-Lei where she is. Both the father and son go up to a higher point higher than the Dragon Temple. They both like at a sunrise illuminating where they were seeing and standing.

"Look Spyro. Everything the light touches is our kingdom."

"Wow," said Spyro

.A dragon's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Spyro, the sun will set on my time here and will rise with you as the new Dragon King."

"And this will all be mine?" asked Spyro.

"Everything," answered Ignitus.

"Everything the light touches," Spyro repeated, looking at a forest in the far horizon. "What about that place."

"That is beyond our borders. You must never go there, Spyro."

"I thought a Dragon King can do whatever he wants."

"Oh, there's more to being Dragon King than getting your way all the time," said Ignitus, as he starts glide down when Spyro started to follow.

"There's more?" wondered Spyro.

"Spyro," chuckled Ignitus.

As they landed, they both walked over the Dragon Realms.

Dozens of fodder animals started to gallop as the two dragons were walking in the valley.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As the Dragon King, you need to understand that balance, and respect all the creatures: from the flying bat to the running sheep."

"But, Dad, don't we eat the sheep?" asked Spyro.

"Yes, Spyro, let me explain; when we die our bodies become the grass and the sheep eat the grass. And so we are all connected in the great Cycle of Life."

Just then, Sprax flew from nowhere. "Good morning, sire!"

"Good morning, Sparx."

"Checking in with the morning report."

"Fire away," ordered Ignitus.

"Well, a bickering between the sheep and the spotted chickens has been in a bit of a spot…"

As Sparx was talking, Spyro saw a mole and tried to grab it.

"Oh, really?" said Ignitus, distracted. Then he saw his son trying to grab a mole.

"Pouncing," said Spyro as he bumped his head to a rock.

"Let an old pro show you has its done," whispered Ignitus, as he was looking at Sparx.

As Sparx was continued with the report, Ignitus asked: "Sparx, would you turn around?"

"Yes, sire," answered Sparx and turned and continued.

"Stay low to the ground," whispered Ignitus.

"Okay, stay low to the ground, right yeah," Spyro whispered.

Sparx looks back at something amiss. "What's going on?"

"A pouncing lesion," answered Ignitus.

"Oh very good. Pouncing." Sparx then realized, "Pouncing!? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious!"

Ignitus motions for Sparz to turn back around.

"Oh, ... this is_ so_ hu_miliating."_

"Try not to make a sound," Ignitus whispered to Spyro.

"What are you telling him, sire?" asked Sparx.

There is no answer as if the two dragons had disappeared. "Spyro? Ignitus"

_THUMP!_ Spyro pounced on Sparx then Spyro left, leaving Sparx stunned on the ground.

Ignitus burst into laughter. "That's very good. Now, this time…"

"SIRE! Apes! In the Dragon Realms!" shouted Sparx flying back up.

Ignitus started to fly. "Sparx, take Spyro home."

"Oh Dad, can't I come?" asked Sypro.

"No, son," answered Ignitus as heads off at a full flight.

"I never get to go anywhere," stated Spyro, walking.

"Oh young master, one day _you_ will be king; then you can chase those slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers from dawn until dusk."

They both walked back to the Dragon Temple.


	5. Spyro and Malefor

Here is the chapter of Spyro and Malefor. Sorry it took so long. I'm just finished my first manuscript of my first book, and i a working on a fairy tall. So now enjoy.

**I DON'T KNOW THE SPYRO CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Malefor was walking the back of the Dragon Temple. He threw a few rocks out of his way.

Then Spyro came running behind him: "Hey, Uncle Malefor, guess what?"

"I _despise_ guessing games," said Malefor with a boring tone.

_"I'm_ going to be king of the Dragon Realms," stated Spyro/

"Oh goody," said Malefor, sarcastically.

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom, and I'm going to rule it all. Heh heh," Spyro laughed greedily.

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not _leaping_ for joy. Bad back, you know," said Malefor as he flops down.

"Hey, Uncle Malefor? When I'm king, what'll that make you? asked Spyro.

"A cheetah's uncle."

"Heh heh. You're so weird."

Malefor stared at Spyro. "You have NO idea. ...So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything."

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border?"

"Well, no," answered Spyro, disappointed. "He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest dragons go there."

"Well, I'm brave! What's out the-"

"No, I'm sorry, Spyro, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Spyro, Spyro, I'm only looking out for the well- being of my favorite nephew."

Malefor rubs and pats Spyro's head.

Spyro snorts sarcastically. "Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective. An ancient grove is no place for a young prince... Oops!"

"An elephant _what?_ Whoa," Spyro said enthusiastically.

"Oh _dear_, I've said too much," said Malefor, faking dismay. "Well, I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, you being SO clever and all. Oh, just do me one favor - promise me you'll never visit that _dreadful_ place." As he pulls Spyro closer.

_"No_ problem," Spyro replied.

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret."

Spyro leaves the rock, Malefor walks away with an evil smile.


End file.
